Several electromechanical braking systems are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0108867 is directed to an electromechanical brake having electrical energy backup and regenerative energy recovery that may be used in an aircraft braking system. According to this publication, a capacitor is used to store energy for a controller when a power source voltage drops below a stored energy potential and regenerative energy may be recovered from an actuator for the stored energy supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,668 teaches use of dynamic braking in a three phase motor in which the coils of the motor are connected in a six winding delta configuration, and a direct braking current is applied between two center taps of the configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,469 is directed to a braking method for a disk drive head having a capacitor for storing power to retract and brake the motor upon power loss.